


Binding Is A Pain In The Ribs, Literally

by doodlemeimpressed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, bc all trans hc are VALID, for real tho, hes definetly hurt lol, i guess??, i mean i wrote it with the intention of that ship bUT HERE WE ARE., rk900/gavin if u squint, were out here validating trans hc, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlemeimpressed/pseuds/doodlemeimpressed
Summary: Gavin binds at work for too long and RK900 helps him out





	Binding Is A Pain In The Ribs, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I don't claim to know how binders work, I only looked up the information while writing this so before you put this into practice please do research for yourself!
> 
> Also! This is my very first time writing about a trans character and I also wrote this all at once lol
> 
> And BTW, Conan is what i call RK900 :)

  

    RK900 had noticed it all day at the crime scene, he noticed it when he was outside and holding an umbrella against his stubborn partner who had forgotten to bring one, he noticed it when he was inspecting the body and Gavin was off to the side when he thought no-one was looking, but no-one else noticed. No-one else noticed the squirming and the pulling at his chest, but Conan did. It wasn’t his job to worry for Gavin, nor was it his job to make sure the man was comfortable, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice the man practically run into the bathroom when they returned from the case.

Conan watched as his partner rushed away into hiding, avoiding any eyes that might’ve been watching him. He followed through, slowly and calmly he followed after the man as he watched the bathroom door close. He waited outside the bathroom eagerly for Gavin to exit, but instead of seeing his partner leave, he heard a resigned sigh and then a series of painful grunts. After realizing that the painful noises weren’t going to cease the android carefully pushed the door open, waiting for the door to click close, hearing immediately as the grunts paused in their tracks.

Conan paced by each door checking the gap at the floor for feet, thanking silently as he only saw one and returning to the door to lock it, giving the two the privacy Conan feared they needed. He remained standing at the door.

“Detective?” the android’s voice asked softly.

_No response._

“Detective are you okay? I heard-”

“Get out of the bathroom, plastic,” Gavin's voice suddenly jumped out from a stall, interrupting Conan. The slur stung but only because the android thought the man was finally warming up to him, “last time I checked androids don't piss or shit”

“I was concerned, you seemed uncomfortable all day, and then- I thought,” the android paused, _what did he think?_

“I thought you were in pain.” Conan finally announced. Gavin seemed to quiet down after the show of concern. When the detective didn’t reply the android cautiously made his way over to the occupied stall, careful to not infringe on his partner's comfort.

“I just- my fucking- _God_ ,” The man sighed like he was trying to not damage his own pride with his words. Conan placed a gentle hand on the stall door, even though he knew the other man couldn’t feel it.

_"Detective?”_

“My binder’s stuck.”

 _Binder?_ Conan sensed his own LED flashing yellow in thought. Deep down he guessed he knew what this meant, but he was more concerned with Gavin’s comfortability. Why was he taking off his binder? Was it not working? Had he worn it for too long?

“Do you,” Conan paused, unsure if he was able to continue his train of thought, he was never quite programmed for this “Should I- I, uhm,”

“Jesus, _this is why I don’t tell people_ ” Gavin’s voice sounded hurt, it left a stinging sensation in Conan’s chest.

“No! It’s not because you- I just,” Conan stopped, he’d never stammered so much before, it was unlike him, unlike it. The android took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his lost composure.

“Do you need assistance, Detective?”

There was a long space of silence followed by a chain of shuffles and then silence again. Conan waited patiently.

“Yes.” It wasn’t defeat that Conan heard in Gavin’s voice, more...stubbornness. It was quite like the man to want to do everything himself, the android let a smile fall on his lips before he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts with the sound of an unlocking click. Conan watched as the door slowly inched open and his eyes met with the Detective’s back.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this, Detective? I wouldn’t want to impose in your-”

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin huffed and Conan could swear he detected a small laugh “I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want you here. Besides, it’s not like I have a choice in the matter, because, it’s either you help or I walk around the station like _this_.”

The _‘this’_ the detective was referring to was him being twisted up in his own binder to where his arms were over his chest and said binder was halfway up and halfway down. Conan stopped, quickly downloading all the best assets in order to assist the detective with his predicament.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Conan abruptly spoke, gently grabbing the top, or bottom in this case, of the man’s binder pulling it back down it to its original position, careful to not hurt the Detective in the process. The skin-on-skin contact with cold hands brisking onto Gavin’s forearms caused the man’s body to shiver against all of his protests until the binder was reset into its original setting. Conan finished, turning to face Gavin, “You’re aware of that, correct?”

“I- yeah I know, I was just fucking impatient and I wanted to get out of this thing,” Gavin paused looking Conan in the eyes, “I’ve been in it all day.”

“That is unsafe, Reed.” Conan spoke in almost an accusatory tone, but his voice was also too soft to be truly angry, “The maximum time suggested for binding is 8 hours.”

“ _Okay, okay_ , you’re preaching to the choir, buddy” Gavin huffed “just get me out of it before it snaps my fucking ribs”

He was making humor out of a serious situation, dark comedy, Conan noted this. Before removing his Cyberlife jacket and placing it on the toilet.

“Woah,” Gavin breathed out suddenly, putting hands up in mock defense “I know we’re two fairly attractive guys in a bathroom stall but uh, slow your roll there.”

Conan glared up at him as he released hold of his own jacket, rising back up to meet Gavin's eyes again. The android placed his hands at the hem of his own shirt.

“Visual presentations are the most easily understood, I wouldn’t want to risk your safety, Detective.” and with that the android began listing off instructions, mimicking them with his hands as he did them.

“You want to fold up your binder piece by piece like this,” Conan demonstrated, not actually pulling up his shirt (much to Gavin’s dismay), but Gavin followed, “that way, when it gets to here,” Conan pressed against his own chest, slightly below his lower pecs, “you can easily remove it above your head with one or two more folds.” Conan smiled at Gavin as he watched what he could only assume was the other man rehearsing the tactic in his own head, he suddenly spoke.

“I’ve been binding for, _Jesus_ , how long?” Gavin thought for a moment, Conan only watching “Since I was...17? So… that’s…” He began to mentally count.

“19 years,” Conan assisted, “You’ve been binding for 19 years.”

Gavin only shook his head in disbelief before he began folding his own binder, Conan turned on a heel quickly escaping the stall to give the other man some privacy. The android closed the stall door, holding a hand against it in almost a protective way, he waited, think for a few moments.

“Would you like me to bring you some larger clothes? Perhaps from your locker?”

“Nah,” Gavin replied with a sigh of relief, Conan smiled to himself at what that meant, he’d gotten the binder off, “I think my coat will work fine, thanks though.”

Conan froze. _‘Thanks.’_ It was a simple word, but the android realized that Gavin had never really thanked him before, sure there were times when he could see the man was pleased with his partner, but he’d never actually said _‘Thank you’_ before.

“Okay, I’m good now.” and with that Conan pulled his hand away from the door and Gavin left the stall. The detective was right, the coat did indeed give the illusion of a flat chest and Conan was happy because of that, he watched as Gavin seemed to turn on a heel and walk towards the door.

“Wait,” the Android called after him, realizing his feet had stayed planted as the detective was reaching for the door handle, he quickly jogged up to him and placed a comforting hand on Gavin’s forearm “If…” Conan paused, unsure what to quite say

“If something like this ever comes up again, please don’t hesitate to ask for my assistance, I would wish that you stay in good health, Detective.”

“ _Gavin,_ ” the other man corrected, “and, I will, but hopefully I won't get stuck in my binder again.” Gavin laughed through his nose, suddenly tapping on the androids shoulder with his hand, an attempt at a comforting gesture.

“Thanks, plastic.” There was no heat behind the word this time, it was in a caring tone. With that, Gavin left the bathroom, and Conan stood there, he felt himself feeling quite...warm inside. Quite... _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank, not only God but Jesus. But actually just Google and my friends :) Also, sorry mom for staying up all night to write this ^^;


End file.
